icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Metcalfe
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2002 | draft = 20th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers }} Scott Metcalfe (born January 6, 1967 in Toronto, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player. Playing career Scott Metcalfe began his junior career playing with the Kingston Canadians of the OHL from 1983–86, playing in 192 games, getting 213 points (88 goals-125 assists), and added on 9 points (3G-6A) in 10 playoff games. He was traded to the Windsor Spitfires for the 1986–87 season, where he played in 57 games, gathering up 82 points (25G-57A), while getting 10 points (5G-5A) in 13 playoff games. He also played for Team Canada at the 1987 World Junior Hockey Championships, where he had 7 points (2G-5A) in 6 games. Metcalfe was drafted by the Edmonton Oilers with their 1st overall pick, 20th overall in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft. Metcalfe began the 1987–88 season with the Nova Scotia Oilers of the AHL, where he had 28 points (9G-19A) in 43 games, and played 2 games with Edmonton, getting no points, before being traded to the Buffalo Sabres along with the Oilers 9th round draft pick in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft for Steve Dykstra and the Sabres 7th round pick in the 1989 NHL Draft on February 11, 1988. Metcalfe would spend a majority of his time with the Rochester Americans of the AHL, getting 15 points (2G-13A) in 22 games, and he spent a game with the Sabres, picking up his first NHL point, an assist. He chipped in with 4 points (1G-3A) in 7 playoff games with Rochester. Metcalfe would spend most of the 1988–89 season with Rochester, picking up 51 points (20G-31A) in 60 games, along with 241 penalty minutes, and he spent 9 games in Buffalo, earning 2 points (1G-1A). He would once again split his playing time between Rochester and Buffalo in 1989–90, getting 29 points (12G-17A) in 43 games in Rochester, and no points in 7 games with the Sabres. Metcalfe would get an assist in 2 playoff games with Rochester. He would spend the entire 1990–91 season with the Americans, getting 39 points (17G-22A) in 69 games, and get 5 points (4G-1A) in 14 post-season games. In 1991–92, Metcalfe would go over to Europe and play for EHC Dynamo Berlin in Germany, picking up 35 points (19G-16A) in 25 games. He played the 1992–93 season with ES Weisswasser in Germany, getting 7 points (4G-3A) in 8 games, before moving to EHC Eisbaren Berlin for the rest of the season, with 25 points (8G-17A) in 27 games. Metcalfe would get 4 points (2G-2A) in 4 playoff games. He would go back to North America in 1993–94 and play for the Knoxville Cherokees of the ECHL, getting 81 points (25G-56A) in 56 games, and adding an assist in 3 playoff games, and spend 16 games with the Rochester Americans of the AHL, earning 12 points (5G-7A), and 1 goal in 4 playoff games. Metcalfe would continue playing for the Americans from 1994–1998, getting 55 points (19G-36A) in 63 games in 1994–95, and 2 points (1G-1A) in 5 playoff games, then had a 45 point season (21G-24A) in 71 games in 1995–96, and then had his best playoff performance with 14 points (6G-8A) in 19 games. His best season was in 1996–97, registering 70 points (32G-38A) in 80 games, and added 4 points (1G-3A) in 10 playoff games. Metcalfe's production would slip in 1997–98 to 33 points (9G-24A) in 75 games, and went pointless in 4 playoff games. Metcalfe would go back to Germany in 1998–99, playing for the Hannover Scorpions of the DEL, earning 32 points (11G-21A) in 50 games. He returned to the Scorpions for the 1999–2000 season, picking up 28 points (10G-18) in 61 games. In 2000–01, Metcalfe would join the Sheffield Steelers of the Ice Hockey Superleague in Great Britain, getting 23 points (8G-15A) in 49 games, along with 9 points (7G-2A) in 11 playoff games. He would return to North America once again in 2001–02, but only played in 3 games with the Adirondack IceHawks of the UHL, getting no points, and hung up the skates as he retired from hockey. Career statistics External links * * Category:Born in 1967 Category:Adirondack IceHawks players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Hannover Scorpions players Category:Kingston Canadians alumni Category:Knoxville Cherokees players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Sheffield Steelers players Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni Category:Retired in 2002